Malecmas
by Apocalyptic Rain
Summary: *lemon* Alec has a Christmas present for a special someone  .


**First lemon/story on ffn, its my baby! Tell me what you think! A Special surprise in the AN at the bottom! (I lied there are really two)**

It took all Magnus had not to jizz at the sight of his boyfriend.

Alec was on his side just under the Christmas tree wearing nothing but red and green stripe, thigh high stalkings strapped to a red thong with white fur lining. A long shinny red ribbon bound and blinded Alec's entire body finishing it off with a large Christmas-y bow at his knees. Right over Alec, Magnus could see a large glass Christmas ornament in the shape of a Candy Cain, it wasn't until he took the time to study it did he realize it was filled with peppermint flavored lube. Magnus almost cried.

"Mmm...Alec..." he moaned, completely immobile. Alec let a devious smile consume his face, he liked his lips.

"Aren't you going to open your gift...unless you don't want it?"

Magnus's self-control broke with an almost audible snap.

Alec felt the crushing force of Magnus's lips against him and let out a load moan in surprise. He felt Magnus's fingers train down towards his thighs and whimpered when ripped the bow off his knees, the ribbons loosened around his body but kept his hands tied and his eyes covered. He moaned in protest when Magnus began kissing down toward his neck to his collar bone. He shiver as Magnus slipped two fingers in his mouth while biting and sucking his firm pink nipple. He sucked and teased as much as he could pausing every so often to sigh or moan in pleasure. He was panting his lungs out and cover with a light coat of sweat when Magnus removed his lips and fingers from Alec's mouth and body. Alec felt the soft caress of Magnus's lips on his hard cock.

"Magnus...hnnn" He felt Magnus smirk into him when-_Snap-_ he gasped as the soft touch of cold air tickled his naked body. Magnus snatched the bottle of lube and let it dribble over Alec's opening, when he was satisfied with the amount he placed a slim finger right over his luscious pink button. Alec arched his back and tried to move closer to Magnus's finger.

"Mmagnus... please"

"No, beg for it...tell me what you want." Magnus replied in a husky, lust filled voice.

"Magnus...take..me." Alec whispered between pants.

"That's not what I want to hear."Magnus smiled knowing this would send Alec off the edge.

"MAGNUS!" Alec screamed."...FUCK ME!...Fuck me till I see fucking stars!"Magnus simply chuckled and his finger sliced through Alec's body.

"Huhhh" Magnus vigorously thrashed into Alec, then he quickly added a second and third. Alec was writhing under him, he notice pre-cum on Alec's tight toned abs and smirked.

"Noo...Magnus" he whimpered in protest. Magnus silently pulled off his silk sleeping pants and in one swift motion pulled Alec against, him heaved his knees on his shoulders and forced himself inside him, purposely hitting that little bundle of nerves that would make Alec see stars.

"HOLY FUCK!" Alec screamed in pain and pleasure. He could feel wet, hot tears streaming down his cheeks but he ignored them; he was at an all time high. Magnus grabbed Alec's ass making him bite his shoulder with need.

"Move, already" Alec moan softly, his voice however, was frosted with a frightening mixture of lust, desperation and dominance. Alec whimpered pitifully when Magnus started thrusting at a different angle, not once missing his sweet spot. Despite himself Magnus started with slow but excruciatingly hard punctures forcing little sounds from Alec each time until he had enough humiliation for the evening. The sudden taste of peppermint and caramel cocoa shocked Magnus, Alec's moved with such speed and force Magnus had trouble keeping up. Their kiss was suddenly filled with fierce rigor and passion. Alec suddenly felt a slight pain in his lower lip and gasped when he felt something warm trickle down his chin. Magnus's lips were painted with blood, he blinked at Alec than smile his most frightening smile yet; He move closer to Alec, then slowly and painfully dragged his warm, long, wet tongue up from the bottom of Alec's chin to his lips making Alec moan loud enough to wake the dead and move his head along with Magnus's glorious muscle. Magnus couldn't take it, his thrust suddenly became urgent and accurate hitting Alec's pleasure spot, not a single miss. Before long Alec's stamina was spiraling out of control. The urgency of it all made Alec break their kiss, he rested his cheek against Magnus's shoulder, his breathy hot pants and climax-inducing moans driving Magnus wild. He grabbed Alec's length in his hands and started pumping ferociously. Alec's moans rose to a crescendo and he notice a painful tightening in his abdomen.

"I..I'm...MAAAAGGGNNUSSSSSS..ah..." Alec make, white and hot all over their chest. His cheek still on Magnus's shoulder, Magnus watch Alec's climax and couldn't possibly hold him self any longer. He came with an animalistic growl, his hot seed dripping from Alec. They stayed that way for a moment, Alec replaced his cheek with his forehead listening carefully to their soft pants and rapid heartbeats.

"Merry Christmas." He breathed. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud thud. A large man emerged from the unlit fire place, their eyes widened in amazement. The man wore a bright red jacket a long with red pants and black leather boots. He turned to them and quickly jumped back in horror."WHAT THE FU-"

THE END

**AN: OMG! *frustration* **

**First time I posted this (3 hours previous) I had no beta AND I forgot to read & edit..in other words it was BAD ..it was 1 in the morn', don't judge.(I did ALL this on my cell btw …. Its faster but requires a tad more time to reread) and I woke up a little bit later to a really funny review…well any way I edited it..oh and this story really came from some sketches I made…though they're explicit I warn you(not too bad, I can censor if you want)..if I get enough requests I'll put it up on deviant art. **

**:D r&r this is my first lemon posting so…I needa know I got this down. I'm putting up an actual story idk some time this week? It's an au(Alec is a designer Magnus is his competition but they don't know.) any ideas? Think its worth writing? **

**MUUURRAAAAAY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
